youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" A Lesson in Dealing with Bullies Bully Trouble Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Marie (The Aristocats) as Lil' Pea * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Lenny (Shark Tale) as Don Gordon * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Da Coach * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as the Announcer * Unnamed Villager Woman as Herself * Villager Women with Tan Dress as Herself * Unnamed Village Man as Himself * Village Man with Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself * Mary as Herself * A Pea With Gray Monk as Himself * Nemo Pea as Himself * Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Herself * A Pea With Gray Hair as Himself * Peasants as Themselves Pizza Angel Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as the deliverer * Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) as The Peas as pizza angels Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Minnesota Cuke * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Julia * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Marten * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan * Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as Scallion #1 as the Parkman * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Canadian Mounties * Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) as Figaro and Leo Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by COLIN M. DAVIS SUSAN KAPIGIAN DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM Production Coordinators COLIN M. DAVIS AMY HENDON LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ANDREW YOUSSI Written by TIM HODGE ROBERT G. LEE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director JAE WOOK CHUNG Concept Art JONATHAN REICH JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Additional Concept Art BRIAN K. ROBERTS Title Designs PAUL CONRAD RODNEY PAYTON JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices Tim Allen Kenneth Branagh Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Anna Farris Bill Hader Tom Kenny Kevin Kline Carolyn Lawrence Candi Milo Thurop Van Orman Rob Paulsen Ryan Renolds Crystal Scales Chris Sarandon Justin Shenkarow Tara Strong Steve Whitmire Wally Wingert Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN UREN Offline Editors ADAM GARNER PAT WAKEFIELD Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editor ADAM BOLDUC CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors MIKE GAUTHIER MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Artists JEFF CAPOGRECO AAZIM KHAN IAIN MCLUCKIE PATRICK PAUTLER MARC SOULIERE Surfacing Artist HEATHER GAGNIER Animation Supervisors PAUL KOHUT DANIEL KRZYWANIA Character Animators MOYSIS ANTONIOU MARY BEKIARIS SEAN COGHLIN MICHAEL DEMUR MIKE DHARNEY EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX KRISTEN LESTER JESSE LICKMAN CEDRIC LO SONIA LUK ERIC MURRAY DAN TURNER Lighting Supervisors KANG SUB LEE SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artist CHRISTOPHER DERWIANKO Lighting T.D. MARK BODANIS Effects Supervisor WARREN LAWTEY Effects Artists PAUL JEWELL EDDY YIFENG XUAN Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY PAUL STODOLNY Compositors ALLISON GARDNER DANIEL LOWENBERG RIAN McNAMARA ZEBULON PIKE BRYAN UREN PAT WAKEFIELD Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE JOS’H R. L. FULLER SIMON FUNG Software Development MIKE HARRIS TOMMY ZHU Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument JOHN TRAUSCHT Choir GRETCHEN HEINECKE KURT HEINECKE RACHAEL PITTS Office Managers LISA GRIFFIN CRYSTAL HENRICKSON Studio Systems Administrators ANDREW KLAASSEN DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof